


Suspenders

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [44]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little lion: I'm having an aneurysm </p><p>laf: wHAT</p><p>johnn: NO HE ISNT</p><p>johnn: HES FINE</p><p>little lion: FALSE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspenders

**little** **lion** : I'm having an aneurysm

**laf** : wHAT

**johnn** : NO HE ISNT

**johnn** : HES FINE

**little lion** : FALSE

**little lion** : JOHN IS WEARING SUSPENDERS AND IM HAVING AN ANEURYSM

**laf** : oh gOD

**little lion** : HES A TOTAL ASSHOLE ABOUT IT TOO I GOT DRESSED AND I WASNT LOOKING AT HIM AND THEN HE GOES "how do I look?¿" AND PROMPTLY MURDERED ME WHEN I TURNED AROUND

**johnn** : he's lying on our bed and he refuses to look at me

**little lion** : I NEED TO RECOLLECT MY THOUGHTS

**little lion** : GIVE ME A MINUTE

**little lion** : OKAY OKAY OKAY IM READY

**johnn** : left the room with his hand over his eyes

**little lion** : HUSH

\---

**laf** : hercules has to drive

**more like HUNKules** : wHY

**laf** : I'm lightheADED RN OKAY

**more like HUNKules** : are you okay

**laf** : I would be if I hadn't seen john before we left

**johnn** : this is the best day of my life

**little lion** : I'm going to choke you to death with those things by days end

**johnn** : at least I'll have died for a good reason

**laf** : cause of death: too hot and needed to be stopped

**johnn** : ;^))))))

\---

**laf** : I fucking hate my life

**more like HUNKules** : ??

**laf** : I was apparently supposed to have a meeting with these two really important people IN MY OFFICE

**laf** : AN HOUR EARLIER THAN I THOUGHT I WAS SUPPOSED TO

**more like HUNKules** : oh no

**laf** : so they walk in

**laf** : I'm blaring one direction songs

**more like HUNKules** : nO

**laf** : GWASH IS ALSO THERE

**laf** : HES LAUGHING AT ME AND ACTING LIKE HES NOT

**more like HUNKules** : IM SCREAMING

**laf** : AND HES LIKEKE "mx. lafayette here are *the two people's names idk I have it written down somewhere* foR THE MEETING WE TALKED ABOUT OVER A MONTH AGO"

**laf** : AND I LITERALLY JUST WANT TO DIE SO BAD AT THIS POINT

**laf** : AND SO I GET THE FILE FOLDER I HAVE ABOUT THIS AND I OPEN IT

**laf** : ANF I KNOCK OVER THIS PICTURE OF JOHN AND ALEX I HAVE ON MY DESK AND IT SHATTERS

**laf** : SO I LITERALLY JUST GO "LEAVE IT" DESPITE IT BEING ONE OF MY FAVORITE PICTURES OF THEM EVER AND I LITERALLY WAS TERRIFIED THAT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO IT THE WHOLE MEETING

**more like HUNKules** : ARE YOU OKAY

**laf** : NO IM DEAD INSIDE

**laf** : AT LEAST THE PICTURE SURVIVED

**more like HUNKules** : HOW MANY PICTURES DO YOU HAVE ON YOUR DESK

**laf** : LIKE ROUGHLY SEVEN BUT THATS NOT THE POINT

**more like HUNKules** : SO HOW DID THE MEETING ITSELF GO

**laf** : IDEK WELL??? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT THE PHOTO I DIDNT REALLY FOCUS

**more like HUNKules** : SHOULDNT YOU BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE MEETING AND THE FUTURE OF YOUR JOB AS A WHOLE??

**laf** : YEAH BUT ITS MY F A V O R I T E PICTURE OF THEM

**laf** : MY FAVORITE PICTURE WITH YOU IN IT ON THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF MY DESK

**more like HUNKules** : I

**more like HUNKules** : personally I'm crying

**laf** : sAME I HAD TO DO BREATHING EXERCISES AFTER THEY LEFT TO CHILL THE FUCK OUT SO LITERALLY SAME

**laf** : IT ALSO DIDNT HELP THAT WHEN I OPENED MY FILE DRAWER I OPENED THE WRONG ONE AND SAW THE BOUNCY BALL THAT ALEX DECKED HIMSELF IN THE FACE WITH JUST SITTING THERE

**more like HUNKules** : OH MY GOD

**laf** : THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE

**more like HUNKules** : I CAN SEE THAT

\---

**little lion** : holy shit lafayette

**laf** : I just

**johnn** : also what picture of us was it

**laf** : you're both half asleep in walmart and wearing clothes that are not yours debating over cheetos

**laf** : alex is sitting on the floor

**johnn** : I have no memory of that

**laf** : it was at like four in the morning

**little lion** : WHEN WAS THAT

**laf** : idk like a year and a half ago

**more like HUNKules** : I REMEMBER THAT

**johnn** : I DONT

**little lion** : RT

**more like HUNKules** : YEAH AND YOU WERE LIKE LEANING AGAINST THE SHELF AND MUMBLING AND ALEX WAS ANSWERING BUT IT WAS LITERALLY INCOHERENT

**johnn** : WHAT THE FUCKCKK

**little lion** : WHAT KIND OF CHEETOS DID WE END UP BUYING

**more like HUNKules** : THE PUFFY ONES

**little lion** : GOOD

**laf** : I

\---

**more like HUNKules** : wait do you all have pictures like that on your desks

**little lion** : I have like one of all four of us but other than that it's all papers that I've given up on trying to organize

**more like HUNKules** : I

**little lion** : lafayette's desk is literally so organized I don't understand how

**laf** : it's because I actually take time out of my day to organize it and don't plan elaborate heists to steal the entire coffee pot at once

**little lion** : a n y w a y

**johnn** : I have the same picture alex has on my desk and then I have one of all of us like when we first moved into our apartment

**johnn** : but like I'm not in it bc I took it really early in the morning when you were all picking out clothes

**little lion** : aw

**more like HUNKules** : I don't have any pictures of any of you here I feel bad

**johnn** : where would you even put them

**more like HUNKules** : idk like on the walls or smth

**johnn** : that's tacky

**more like HUNKules** : probably not

\---

**laf** : a question

**laf** : why does john hurt me like this

**little lion** : I literally refuse to go in there

**laf** : no you should so I don't have to suffer alone

**johnn** : sorry???

**little lion** : ugh don't be it's not your fault that you're one of the most beautiful people on this planet

**johnn** : I????

**little lion** : ughghughughgh I love you so much gOD

**johnn** : LOVE YOU TOO

**laf** : honestly tho I'm in pain

**laf** : the sLEEVES ARE N O T HELPING

**johnn** : soz not soz

\---

**laf** : ALEX!!!!

**little lion** : wHAT????

**laf** : BRACE YOURSELF

**little lion** : FOR WHAT

**laf** : JOHN IS BRINGING YOU YOUR LUNCH

**little lion** : OH MY GOD

**little lion** : PRAY FOR ME

\---

**johnn** : update: alex totally did not care about his lunch and made out with me instead

**laf** : honestly I would've done the same thing

**johnn** : well I mean

**johnn** : if you give me time to get the feeling in my lips back

**little lion** : I'm not sorry at all this is your karma

**johnn** : I did nOTHING

**johnn** : HE JUST SNAPPED ONE OF MY SUSPENDERS

**laf** : STRAP SNAP

**johnn** : IM BEING BULLIED

**little lion** : I STILL NEED TO EAT GO TO LAFAYETTE

**laf** : READY TO SNATCH JOHN TF UP

**more like HUNKules** : EVERYONE IS MAKING OUT WITH JOHN THIS ISNT FAIR

**johnn** : FOUR HOURS AND THEN IM YOURS

**more like HUNKules** : UGHGUH THATS SO LONG

**johnn** : YOU DEFINITELY HAVE STUFF TO WORK ON UNTIL THEN

**more like HUNKules** : YEAH I HAVE A WEDDING DRESS, A SUIT, FOUR PAIRS OF KHAKIS ALL FOR THE SAME MAN WHO REFERS TO ME AS HIS LIFESAVER?? AND OFFERS ME BUTTERSCOTCHES EVERY TIME HE'S HERE

**more like HUNKules** : NOT TO MENTION THE BRIDESMAIDS DRESSES THAT I HAVE TO MAKE BUT HAVENT EVEN STARTED

**johnn** : are you okay

**more like HUNKules** : IM REALLY STRESSED OUT

**johnn** : hon

**more like HUNKules** : FUCK

**johnn** : HERCULES

**more like HUNKules** : NO IM FINE IM JUST TIRED

**johnn** : I DONT BELIEVE YOU BUT OKAY

\---

**little lion** : WE'RE HERE

**more like HUNKules** : OKAY

**little lion** : aRE YOU OKAY THO LIKE SERIOUSLY

**more like HUNKules** : MAYBE??

**little lion** : BABE

**more like HUNKules** : ???

**little lion** : IM WORRIED ABT YOU

**johnn** : SAME

**johnn** : SO IS LAF BUT THEYRE DRIVING

**more like HUNKules** : ILL BE FINE I JUST NEED TO LIKE ~~~CHILL~~~

**little lion** : IM TAKING A BATH WHEN WE GET HOME BC IM DYING YOU SHOULD COME

**more like HUNKules** : idk why you phrased it like an event but yeah okay

**little lion** : yay!!!!

**johnn** : meanwhile me and lafayette are making food

**little lion** : please don't burn the house down

**johnn** : that's more of a you thing

**little lion** : you can't assign arson to a person

**johnn** : you kinda can

**johnn** : like out of all us who's more likely to do it

**little lion** : RUDE

**johnn** : AM I WRONG

**little lion** : ,,,,,,,ANYWAY

**johnn** : SEE

\---

**little lion** : hercules looks so cute rn

**more like HUNKules** : he's piling bubbles on my head and he won't stop

**little lion** : it looKS CUTE

**more like HUNKules** : I disagree but I love alex so I'll go with it

**little lion** : awww ily2

**johnn** : this is really cute but like we just burned the noodles

**little lion** : how do you burn noodles what the fuck john

**johnn** : ITS REALLY EASY JSUTUT HOLD ON WE'RE FIXING THEM

**little lion** : YOU CANT FIX BURNT NOODLES THEYRE /BURNT/

**little lion** : YOU CANT GO BACK

**more like HUNKules** : this is the life I live

**little lion** : my hands are gettin wrinkly

**more like HUNKules** : yeah we should get out

**little lion** : you might have to shower,,,,,,

**more like HUNKules** : why

**little** **lion** : bc idk how to get the bubbles out of your hair w/o like practically drowning you

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god okay

**more like HUNKules** : you're getting buried in what's left of these bubbles first tho

**little lion** : oh god

**johnn** : rip

**laf** : rip

\---

**laf** : yoUVE BEEN IN THERE FOREVER

**little lion** : we'RE GETTING OUT WE'RE GETTING OUT

**laf** : WE MADE ANOTHER THING OF NOODLES WHICH MEANS WE ARE OUT OF NOODLES NOW

**more like HUNKules** : WE JUST BOUGHT FOUR BOXES???

**johnn** : ME AND ALEX GET REALLY HUNGRY IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT???

**laf** : I still don't understand how you get out of bed

**johnn** : it's not that hard

**more like HUNKules** : we only got back from the beach like a week and a half ago???

**johnn** : we eat half a box of pasta at once

**johnn** : like both of us combined

**johnn** : so that's only four days of pasta bc we just wasted two boxes

**more like HUNKules** : oh my god

\---

**more like HUNKules** : thanks

**johnn** : what

**more like HUNKules** : for doing this for me

**more like HUNKules** : like idk if it was for me necessarily but thanks anyway

**johnn** : of course it was for you we love you

**more like HUNKules** : love you too

**johnn** : wanna watch disney movies until we fall asleep

**more like HUNKules** : yes

**johnn** : yay!!!

**laf** : I'll get the pull out couch

**little lion** : I'll make popcorn

**johnn** : mE AND HERCULES ARE GETTING BLANKETS

**more like HUNKules** : oh god

**johnn** : LETS GO

**more like HUNKules** : OH GOD

**Author's Note:**

> I have nO clue what I want to write rn aND I start school in 10 days so I'm dying!!


End file.
